narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tajikarao
|kanji=タジカラオ |unnamed jutsu=No |english tv=God of Immense Strength |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Byakugan, Chakra Absorption Techniques |jutsu type=Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hisashi Hyūga |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Tajikarao (タジカラオ, God of Immense Strength) is the name bestowed upon the unique ninjutsu devised by Hisashi Hyūga. It is an extraordinary technique which combines the sensory abilities of his with the properties of Yang Release. However, while the applications of this ninjutsu are indeed promising, there is a certain shortcoming which encourages careful usage and has resulted in its kinjutsu classification. Overview Two of the Three Great Dōjutsu, the Sharingan and the Byakugan, have often been compared to opposing sides of a single coin. This is due to the fact that the former possesses an affinity for (as evidenced by its and the exceptional of its heightened form) while the latter possesses an affinity for Yang. However, up until the present, the boundaries of the Byakugan's relationship with the element of life itself has yet to be tested...until now. Tajikarao is a ninjutsu developed specifically to rely upon a simultaneous employment of the Byakugan and the Yang Release in order to result in the siphoning of physical energies from one's surroundings. In order to accomplish this, the user must first activate their Byakugan. Upon activation, the Byakugan is capable of a great many things; but only a pair of traits are focused upon through this technique. These are its ability to perceive chakra, its flow, and the circulatory networks within living beings; in addition to its ability to "zoom" in on objects telescopically across great distances. From this point, the user then introduces Yang-themed chakra directly to the eyes by means of basic chakra flow. This results in the focusing of the Byakugan only to focus upon physical energies for the time being. (It is to be noted that, if the individual so chooses, he or she can activate Tajikarao within a single eye; or both. However, the total effect is all but doubled when both are utilized.) With this focus in place, the individual is then clearly able to perceive the physical energies residing within the circulatory network. What's more, due to the Byakugan's sensory prowess, the individual can easily expand this perception through the spread of the Byakugan's field of vision: a feat which is easily accomplished by even the most average . With the physical energies of all surrounding, living beings clearly visible to the user's sight, the Hyūga then activates the second stage of the technique. This, once again, relies upon the Yang Release and results in the rapid siphoning of the aforementioned energies from these individuals. To those within the wielder's field of vision, the sensation is much akin to a sudden, yet continual, loss of stamina; almost as if the target(s) were running great distances at top speed. Once siphoned, these energies are immediately contributed to the user's chakra reserves or can be immediately utilized to bolster additional ninjutsu. Drawbacks As aforementioned, despite the promising applications of Tajikarao, the technique is not without its drawbacks. First and foremost, while the Byakugan is tuned to the perception of physical energies, the eye cannot perceive traditional, full-fledged chakra. This means that forming and launching ninjutsu against the Hyūga wielding the technique will appear invisible; unless the technique is only active in a single eye instead of both. In this case, there is the issue of depth perception; as suddenly going from using both eyes to a single eye will undoubtedly have effects in the Hyūga's reactions to battlefield threats. Furthermore, if the technique is utilized by an inexperienced user, the consequences are potentially dire upon nearby friends or allies. Those who are new or novices in the art will indiscriminately siphon energies from any and all sources of physical energies within their line of sight. This can result in the weakening of one's teammates considerably, thereby leaving them open for offenses by the enemy. However, with time and training comes skill; and an individual who has mastered Tajikarao can selectively siphon energies with ease. In fact, they can go so far as to utilize the Byakugan's telescopic abilities to siphon energies from the smallest insects or from individuals located immense distances away. However, for masters and novices alike, there is a consequence that all wielders of Tajikarao must face: the strain upon an individual's Byakugan. As is the case with constant usage of the Kekkei Genkai by default, utilizing Tajikarao results in a considerable sum of strain upon the user's Byakugan. Whilst temporary, this strain can manifest itself in significantly diminished vision. Furthermore, it is to be noted that the siphoning effects of Tajikarao has a maximum range that is approximately one half of the Hyūga's total, perceptory range. This means that if a wielder of the Byakugan can "zoom" in on individuals and objects ten kilometers away, Tajikarao will only be able to absorb physical energies within a five kilometer radius of the individual. Trivia *This ninjutsu is named after Ame-no-Tajikarao: the Japanese deity responsible for pulling Amaterasu out of her cave and returning light to the world.